Gods Little Angel
by ummanduh1994
Summary: It's about Sasuke and Sakura and she accidently gets pregnant. Will Sasuke learn to love his angel or will he never even acknowlage it? SasuxSaku
1. Oppsie

God Little Angel

Sorry I'm new at this is my first story. Please by all means give me harsh comments. Because if this is bad I need to know so I can improve more next time! And I promise you in the next two chapters you know what is the little angel I'm talking about.

Sasuke just had finished some very private business with Sakura.

He lay on top of her panting and she was to.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door but they didn't care. They were just lying there panting away.

Suddenly a kick of the door and it went flying open. It was the famous dobe none other then Naruto.

'Naruto started to laugh next time put your shades down to your window!" Naruto said while laughing hysterically

Suddenly that's when they saw everything…he had a video camera in his hand. They looked at how long it was it was thirty – five minutes. And it was still going. Suddenly they heard Naruto scream THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE.

Sasukes eyes widened he was running after Naruto totally forgetting he had nothing on.

He ran down-stairs and ran outside. Naruto laughed again. And still didn't stop recording while he was running. That's when Sasuke knew.

Sasuke grabbed a towel around the neck off the all trained out Lee. He wrapped it around his waist with a slight blush and started running after Naruto. But it was to late. Naruto had posted the video onto Yutube through his cell- phone.

Sasuke had the words written across his face…his face turned so red Naruto let out a simple squeak. All you saw was Sasuke breaking the metal railing for handicap people. He finally broke it and swung it across Naruto's face like a baseball bat. He walked away into his room and slammed the door.

"When that baztard's awake I'm going to kick his ass until my knuckles start to bleed. He said while ignoring the babbling Sakura who was asking billions of questions like What happened…Don't tell me you killed him…You did didn't you. Sasuke turned around and answered the question.

"Well he will WISH he was dead once I'm through with him." He said coldly with no emotion but the tone of death in his voice as he slammed the door behind him.

It was about a week later when Naruto was out of the hospital with a broken color bone and stitchings over his upper right eyebrow.

(But lets get back to Sasuke and Sakura now okay good.)

"Sasuke?" Sakura said with such a sweet voice.

"What?" He said looking at her with calmness in his eyes.

"Well I don't know how to put it but I went to the doctors and…."Sakura said while pausing for the time being.

"ANNNNNDDD?" Said Sasuke nodding his head a little with curiosity in his eyes as he was leaning toward her.

"I'M PREGNANT" She said happily.

Sasuke looked at her took in a breath and fell backwards.


	2. Could life get any worse?

Gods Little Angel

I'm so bored right now. And I have nothing better to do. No homework and nothing is keeping me occupied at the moment so I'm going to make another chapter in the same day…Damn I really do have nothing better to do I'm such a sad person.

Sasuke eyes started to open. All he heard was Sakura's voice saying Sasuke are you okay. Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up? She was waving them in his face when he got up she accidentally wacked him because she didn't have a clue he would get up that fast. She rubbed his face and kept on saying sorry. He was happy that she was caring for her. Until she had an evil glare in her eyes.

She hissed his name. And it made him shiver.

"DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING PERVERTED?

YOUR SUCH A PERVY LITTLE GUY. I HOPE OUR SON DOESN'T TURN OUT LIKE YOU IT WOULD BE A PAIN. Sasuke just was standing there twitching his eye his teeth were chattering he was so scared." ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Said Sakura grasping the collar to his shirt.

"Possibility." Said Sasuke trying to keep his cool.

Sakura was suddenly calm again. Sakura was more emotional then she was before and not to mention more annoying. Right when you think she couldn't get anymore annoying God backstabs you he could only imagine. (Sasuke's daydream.)

"_HAHAHA." Said God looking down at Sasuke. "He honestly thinks she can't get anymore annoying I'll show him. And with a whip of his finger Sakura kept on talking and talking. "HA I'm so evil when I think its funny to see someone in as much frustration as he." Said God holding his head and shaking it at the same time._

Sasuke snapped out of it and sure enough when he opened his eyes Sakura would be standing right next to him rampaging about one thing or another.

"Sakura?" Said Sasuke holding his head. I have a headache so could you possibly…SHUT THE HELL UP PLEASE. He said coldly to her walking away. "I liked it better when you weren't pregnant GEEZ! He said walking faster.

Then that's when it happened Sakura started to cry. " ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU ME PREGNANT. YOU AND YOUR HORMONES ARE WHAT GOT ME PREGNANT. AND NOW YOU HATE ME FOR IT. YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. ACTIONS ALWAYS HAVE CONSEQUENCES! Sakura said with her hands in her face muffling her words.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. Plus she was right. His perverted actions did get her pregnant. But he wasn't the type of man to say sorry. So he walked over and gave her and gave her a hug and kissed her upon her forehead. Then he told her after biting his lip a few times that he was sorry and that he would support her in her time of need.

She was eight months and two weeks pregnant now and he felt like his head was going to explode. And he barely ever got to eat. ( Flashback)

Sasuke was happily eating his eggs and pancakes when suddenly Sakura grabbed the plate from him and then started chomping it down like she was a homeless person finally getting to eat a decent meal. Then at lunch Sasuke was starved so he had leftover steak and Mac and cheese. When the doorbell rang he answered it. It was some girl scouts and they were asking him if he wanted any cookies. He looked away and then scared the crap out of the little girl scouts. They ran away forgetting they're little wagon of cookies. When he wheeled it inside his food was gone all you saw was Sakura with some barbecue sauce on her bottom lip. Then supper they were having KFC. There was one last piece of chicken left they both stared at it and then each other. They grabbed it at the same time and fought over it on the ground. Sakura bit him and then won the chicken wing victoriously. She sat down on the couch eating the mouthwatering chicken wing.

(End of Flashback.)

Now he would hide his food or go to Naruto's house and eat there. But he would somehow make it back in time before Sakura walk down the stairs and take notice of his absence. But he was in for a rude awaking this time it was Valentines Day. He went out to eat and then bought her pink tulips. And when he opened the door. Sakura was on the floor panting holding her stomach. She was having the baby three to five weeks earlier then she was sopposed to. Only two words came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Ah Shit."


	3. Woah!

Sorry guys I haven't been able to work on the story science exams…and I'm working on other stories that my friends want me to make. So yea… it's going to be much longer this time I promise. I got bored yesterday while typing those two chapters. I really do have a short attention span don't I. Hahahahaha yeah….

She was screaming in agonizing pain on the ground lying on her back rolling back and forth. And she was sweating and taking in deep breaths. Sasuke got on the ground and rubbed her head. Suddenly she started to scream at him it made shivers run down his spleen.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND CALL FOR HELP!" She said panting in between words.

So he got up and dialed of coarse not the hospital like any normal person would do in this situation. Instead he called Neji. Who previously had nine kids. That's right NINE freaking kids was he freaking human. No normal guy could possibly be a single parent after his wife dies and take care of them on his own. Any ways back to the point. As he dialed in the numbers. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Said Neji with a strange voice him and Sasuke never got along.

" Uhm Uhm. Could you help me uhm out Sakuras on the ground uhm going through labor and I uhm don't know what to do." Said Sasuke panicking.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF RETARD CALL THE DOCTORS SERIOUSLY HURRY UP DIAL 911 AND GET SOME FRICKEN BACKUP! WHEN A WOMANS IN LABOR AND EMOTIONAL LIKE THAT YOU WANT HELP AS FAST AS YOU CAN OR THEY'LL SNAP YOUR NECK! Neji was cut off when Sasuke dialed in the numbers.

"Hello. Kohona's Hospital. How may I help you?" said a lady with a sweet voice.

"MY WIFES IN LABOR AND I NEED HELP DOWN HERE QUICK!" Said Sasuke with no hesitation.

"Sorry sir but all the rooms are taken by the people who were injured in war. I'm sure you can have somebody that can help you through this." The lady was cut off by Sasuke's stressed bickering.

"PLEASEI'MWITHACRAZYPREGNANTWOMANTHATISINSOMUCHPAINSHEWILLKILLMEWITHNOHESITATIONSAFTERTHISBABYSOUTOFHER!!!"

"Sorry sir and goodbye." The hospital secretary hung up all you could her was the loud beeping on the phone.

"Sasuke.huhuhuhu…I'm going to push…HURRRRAAAHHH!" Sakura said hissing his name between breaths.

He picked up the phone and called the MOST annoying person in the world. One person that could beat Sakura in a bickering contest. Some one who absolutely hated him. To the point when he would actually kill him to stay away from Sakura…Her mother.

As he dialed the numbers he could her them echo as if he was in a horror movie with someone's screams in the background (Sakura's)

He took in a gulp. And then he said… "Hello Miss. Horrokidokiwanaki. She was Sakura's mother's maid. She was from Africa she lived near the Nile River. "Is Mrs. Haruno there at the moment?" He asked shaking. "Yes please hold on I'll go get her." Then you hear her walk up the stairs… the creek of the door … then the squeaky barking of her baby chiuawawa named Ruby. She spoiled that dog rotten. Then the knaggy old woman's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Haruno… Uhm your daughters in labor…and I was wondering if you could come over and help me out. He couldn't hesitate or she would hang up. She hated when people did that.

"OH MY GWOD AWRE YWUE FWEAKEN WATATED I'LL BE RIGHT OVER. She said with a bad New England accent.

All of a sudden you see an old lady in a pink jumper suit open the door and did a back flip into the room.

"DON'T WORREY HWUNNY MWOMMYS COME FOR YOUR RESCUE! AND YOU MWY DWAUGHTER'S WHAT EVER YWOU IS…GWET OWUT NWOW!"

She said with no hesitations.

So Sasuke walked out. He was listening to Sakura's screaming. And her mother cheering her on. When it was over Sasuke slammed the door open…It was a boy. And it looked just like him.

Sakura was taking in deep breaths now. Then she was holding the baby after he was all cleaned up. Then she looked at Sasuke and gave the baby to him.

"What is his name?" Sasuke said with curiosity rocking the baby boy back and forth.

"Potsu…Potsu Uchiha." She said looking up at her mother leaving without saying good bye. And Sasuke's caring fatherly face.

It was a year now and the baby looked more and more like Sasuke. But that baby was not a pain at all. He would only cry for his needs…and he hated when people were around him. He would only let his father or mother play with him. And this boy hated and I mean hated Naruto. Witch was sort of a relief.

Potsu was holding the bars to the baby crib screaming out his fathers name.

"SASUKE SASUKE!" The baby didn't know how to say dada or any normal thing a baby would say at this kind of age. But he only knew this word because of his mother screaming his fathers name every 2 minutes.

Sasuke came walking in.

"What do you want?" He said picking up Potsu and kissing his forehead.

"Sasuke can I have some Mac n chasse? This baby was genius he almost knew the whole dictionary. It was only a matter of time before he learnt how to make fun of people. He was growing up to fast.

As they walked to the kitchen Potsu was running but he kept on falling. Sasuke was trying to help him up but Potsu would push him away. Finally after all that they were in the kitchen. Sasuke took out the Mac n cheese and started to cook it.

Naruto came waling in. Sasuke almost burnt his hand off because he screamed as he opened the door.

" Hey Dad isn't that the gwuy you call a retard?" Potsu said looking at Sasuke with concerned eyes.

" Why yes it is and don't tell mom I said yes to that question." Sasuke said stirring up the Mac n cheese.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke said looking at him.

" Sakura said you could baby sit Ren Ren was exatly a year younger then potsu born on same day and same time. Suddenly Sakura came walking in stealing the baby from Naruto's arms.

"Look how cute she is! Who's a cute little baby? Yes you are yes you are. Ren grabbed Sakura's nose and started to giggle.

Ren looked nothing like her father or mother. She had light chocolate brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. They totally beat Naruto's blue orbs. Unlike Potsu who looked exactly like his father only with Itachi's hair only it was pitch black. And he had his fathers pale skin and dark black orbs.

Sakura placed Ren in a bouncy chair and looked at Sasuke with loving eyes.

"Sasuke wouldn't it be great if we had a little girl."

"Sasuke turned around because he was staring at Potsu eating his food.

"What are you saying Sakura. I was going to wait until Ren turned 4 months old but I can't wait any longer. Ren was a day from turning 4 months old.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH A LITTLE GIRL!"

Sasuke looked at her with his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious… I USED A CONDOM! HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN!" He said banging his head on the table.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said hissing his name.

"We'll still be a happy family if not our relationship will just grow stronger come on Sasuke just one last time." Sakura said looking at him.

"Plus I think Potsu will love having a little baby sister don't you?"

When Potsu heard those words he started to stick his tongue out at Sakura close his eyes and crossed his arms while nodding his head no.

"Well Potsu its not your choice Mommy is going to have this child wether you like it or not!"

Suddenly Ren started to laugh while holding her toes.

Then Sasuke said why not. He thought Ren was absolutely adorable. Naruto did a good job. And with some one like that walking around the house would be sheer joy. But potsu would do anything to get rid of that baby anything.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT MY COMPUTERS SORTA FREEZING SO SORRY IF IT'S STILL TO SHORT!


	4. WOOT!

Hey guys just me but I'm going to put just a little pause on the story here. I'm starting a new one about the kids life. Sort of like Naruto and the whole team seven thing I guess. You should check it out when the chapter comes out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
